Angels Upon Demons
by MrMapleSyrup
Summary: Rocket had been experimented on, changed, modified, tortured by the scientists of Halfworld. They were like demons to him, all in his personal hell. But out of all of them, there was one who was different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That's enough!" Rocket heard suddenly, the pain persisted, but it stopped increasing. Rocket twitched his ear, his chest felt like it was on fire.

"What wrong Aiden?" One of the scientist said, he eyed this man named Aiden weirdly.

"He's had enough for today. Sow him up." He said, he was obviously in charge. Rocket looked at him confused.

"What? Why?" The same scientist asked, he dropped the scalpel he was holding on a table.

Aiden looked at him with stern eyes, Rocket squeezed his shut. Preparing for the pain of needles sowing his chest up.

Aiden walked up next to the table, he pulled out a syringe and pushed it into Rocket's arm.

He flinched at the pain, they rarely ever used syringes, and when they did it was never good. But this time it was different, he felt his arm go numb followed by his chest.

"Now sow him up." He turned around walked out of the room.

The scientists did as they were told, after the sowed him up, they carried him back into his cage.

Rocket sat there, thinking of the man that stopped the experiments. He gave Rocket anesthetic, no one ever gave him anesthetic.

Suddenly the door to the chamber he was in swung opened, someone in white walked in, he crouched outside Rocket's cage.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

He slowly opened the door to Rocket's cage, he then backed away, he was many meters away from Rocket now.

He huddled into the corner of his cage, afraid to leave.

After many minutes, Rocket moved a bit forward, he poked his head out from the cage door. Aiden was standing there, a bucket of water next to him.

"You need to get cleaned up." He said, backing away from the bucket.

Rocket moved out a bit more, he eyed Aiden cautiously, ready to run back into his cage at any sudden movement.

Rocket approached the bucket of water, he sniffed at it, looking for any sign of poison.

"I don't agree with what's been happening to you." He suddenly said, surprising Rocket.

Rocket stared at his as he grabbed a handful of water and wiped it across his chest, red water dripped onto the floor.

"I'm gonna do all that I can, but you must understand, I can only do so much."

Rocket grabbed another handful of water.

Aiden placed a small wad of white cloth in front of him, then backed away.

Rocket walked slowly towards the cloth, he took it and wiped his chest.

He turned and bolted back into his cage, and huddled in the corner once again.

Aiden walked up to Rocket's cage and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, I don't like my job, but it's all I have." He said before he stood up and walked back to the bucket.

He picked it up, he was at the door before he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

"T-thank you." Rocket muttered, loud enough fro him to hear.

He looked back at the cage to find the small Raccoon peeking out of his cage.

"You're, uh, welcome." He said before exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rocket awoke to something cold being placed on his back, no he was being placed on something cold. A table. Before he could even react, his hands and legs were tied down.

He didn't even make a sound, he just whimpered thinking of what comes next. He looked into the observation deack, Aiden stood in there with his arms crossed, he didn't look at Rocket, instead he flipped a few switches and the microphone came on.

"Prepare the anesthetic." His voice echoed throughout the small room.

Many of the scientists eyed each other weirdly, some glanced over at Aiden.

Rocket felt the syringe go into his arm, twitching at the pain. He watched as two men walked in with a box, it's contents unknown to Rocket.

Al he knew as that it was probably something bad, the box was small, it looked more like a suitcase. He watched as they opened the box, inside he saw black foam carrying something small and silver.

"Should we start with the chest or back?" One of the scientists said into his com.

"We'll start with the chest, then give him more anesthetic and start with the back."

Aiden's voice sounded calm, but his look betrayed him. His was painted with discomfort, Rocket remembered he said he didn't agree with what was going on in this place, Rocket still didn't trust him. Completely.

Rocket saw a scientist lift two metal rods from the case, wires were sown into the ends of both of them.

The microphone sounded again, but the voice hesitated before speaking.

"Begin procedure." Aiden said.

Rocket dreaded what was to come, but for the first time ever, he didn't need to scream. The pain was still there, but it felt like nothing compared to normal. He watched as the scientist cut open the top par of his torso, horrified at the sight, he shut his eyes tight.

The men continued working on his chest, pulling and tugging at the numerous inplants of wire he had gotten before.

Then, a sudden jolting pain erupted in his left shoulder, jerking him upwards as he arched his back.

"Gaah!" The anesthetic doing little at this point. He looked down to see one of the metal rods the scientists pulled from the box attached to the wires within his shoulder. The same pain he felt before erupted in his other shoulder as the other implant was attached.

They sowed his chest back up, Rocket noticed that the implants weren't buried under his skin, in fact where there was supposed to be flesh, the implants stood out, stained with crimson red, matching the color of his fur around the wound.

The table spun around and Rocket felt himself looking at the floor.

"Second dose of anesthetic." The voice boomed, it seemed louder than before.

Rocket felt another syringe enter his right arm.

The procedure began again, he felt the scientists open the upper half of his back, dreaded at the sight of what it must've looked like.

Another terrible pain, this time it traveled all the was through his spinal cord, it also gave him a headache.

"Aaaahh!" Rocket clenched his jaws, he barely had time to recover from his spine implant when pain shot down both his arms, causing him to tug at his bindings.

"N-no stop! I-I cant!" Rocket's hearing became bad, voices sounded far away. He heard the door open, an angry Aiden walked though and began shouting at one of the scientists.

Rocket passed out.

00000000000

Rocket awoke in his cage like he had a million times beforehand, he moved his arms. A sound made him freeze, a whirring, it came from his shoulder. He looked to find the metal implant cleaned of blood, every movement with his arms felt different. He moved his fingers, twisted his arm, the whirring never stopped. He lifed him self up, only after he was sitting upright did he realize he didn't use his arms to push ot pull himself up, but a whirring in his back answered all the questions he had. He'd been modified again.

He heard the door open, footsteps approached Rocket's cage slowly. Aiden's face appeared on the other side of the door.

"Hey, um, R-Rocket." He had a tray carrying something steaming on it.

Rocket approached his door, he sniffed at the tray. Food, it was bloody food. Rocket only just realized he had never eaten in his entire time inside the lab, they only injected the nutrients he needed to survive.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Rocket questioned, his paws gripping the cage doors.

"Look, I don't enjoy being here any more than you do. The things they do here is… macabre, it disgusts me that these people would conduct experiments on you without even anesthetic." He opened Rocket's cage door, he placed the food in front of it, then taking a few steps back.

"look, they've set experiments free before, after they're 'done' with them, your time will come."

"And how do you know that?" Rocket said softly, he looked into the bowl of steaming food, something brownish red sat inside, it was obviously meat, from what he did not know, but it didn't matter right now. He picked a little of the meat and placed it in his mouth, surprised by the taste, it was sweet and soft.

Rocket saw Aiden smile when he swallowed.

They stayed in silence as Rocket ate his food, when he was done, he pushed the bowl toward Aiden.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Rocket said as walked back into his cage.

Aiden locked the door before picking up the tray.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He said, leaving Rocket sitting in his cage.

Aiden was the only person that was nice to him, that called him by his given name, the one that didn't call him _89P13_, but most importantly, Aiden was a chance to get out of this hell hole.

_**Note**__**: I couldn'**__**t figure out a way to explain this in the story, but Rocket **__**genuinely**__** likes Aiden, he doesn**__**'**__**t see him as just **__**'**__**a chance**__**'**__**. I had to write this in case people get confused.**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
